


Lift [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Multi, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski has a problem; Vecchio and Fraser try to help him.  [no author summary available]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53473) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Originally posted for the Flight challenge (amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks](http:fan-flashworks.livejournal.com). Also fulfills the "cursed" square of my [](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/)**hc_bingo** card (though it's a bit of a stretch).

[Click here for streaming/download link.](https://app.box.com/s/ykvbcmn3z3pen1btelvq)

[Download from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/lift)

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
